Wishes
by HopelessTokkalover
Summary: Sometimes Tomoe sits and wishes he had a few things. TomoexNanami, NanamixTomoe


_I like when you put your arm around my shoulder, come a little closer_  
_I like when you smile lovingly, and everything becomes so sweet_  
_I like having you here, let's be more romantic_  
_I like the words of happiness you and I exchange_  
_-Super Junior M (It's You)_

Tomoe never really understood Nanami's need for independence. She had 2 shinshis at her beck and call, what more did she need? At first, you wouldn't notice Nanami's strong desire for independence since her room would be a complete mess if it weren't for Tomoe. But once you get to know her, her fire of independence shines through brightly. She believes she can do things on her own and does them. She's so full of will-power that sometimes it actually gets annoying.

Like that time she paired Himemiko and Kotaru together. It was ludricous! A yokai and a human falling in love with each other. Nanami just jumped in head-first, she didn't really think through the whole process. Immediately after she heard him say that yokais and humans can't be together, she set out to prove him wrong, idiot girl.

And that other time, she overheard Mizuki telling him that their Nanami-chan was being spoiled endlessly by him. Thanks to that damn snake, Nanami had to drag around 2 bags full of useless crap just to prove him wrong. Unfortunately, because of this Nanami fell off a huge rock and almost got smashed to bits if not for him. He had to force her to let go of her selfish need to prove Mizuki wrong and grab his hand.

Even with these incidents, her independence was still pretty admirable. The fact that she believes she can accomplish anything if she put in effort and her heart into it and actually pull it off, is admirable on its own. Although her independence is great and all, Tomoe really wished she would rely on him more.

As her shinshi, it was his duty to take care of her and serve her. It was partly the reason why he wanted her to rely on him more. The other part was that the feeling of being needed and appreciated especially by the one you love is more than enough motivation to be there for them when they need you.

He never actually told anyone this but he liked it when Nanami puts her arm around his neck whenever he caught her falling. It was a strange and unexplainable feeling that sent butterflies fluttering about his stomach. He didn't understand it at first but gradually accepted it as a part of being hopelessly in love.

Another thing that had his heart racing as if it were in a marathon were her loving smiles. Everytime her lips stretched to show her beautiful smiles, he could feel all his worries slip away. Her smiles were different from other smiles he have seen, these were a genuine form of her happiness. And when she was happy, he was happy too.

Sometimes, he wished he could be more romantic with her. Eventhough, they had both kissed and confessed to each other, their relationship hasn't developed other than that. He wants to be able to hold her in his embrace and hear her soft, slow breaths as she drifts off to sleep, he wants to be able to kiss her at any random time and say 'I love you' and he would kill just to get married to her.

But alas, due to his own nature none of these will come true any time soon. Maybe, just maybe in the future. All he can do now is just appreciate what he has and try his best to make Nanami happy.

"Tomoe, what are you staring at?" Nanami asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Ah, it's nothing Nanami," he replied and smiled at her.

**_Author's Note: It's finally up! It took me about an hour to write it and 5 seconds to think of it. I hope everyone enjoyed it :) Please vote and comment if you enjoyed it or just comment if you have feedback to give. Also, currently I'm having my exams so I might not post as many fics as I would like to. Much love to Super Junior M 3 Plus, none of this belongs to me, all credits for the song belong to SM Entertainment and the characters belong to Suzuki Julietta_****_._**


End file.
